metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 1
Zebes pronunciation In case you didn't know, the official pronunciation for Zebes is already mentioned in the article's Trivia section: The official pronounciation of the planet's name is "Zeh-bess". However, it is sometimes mistakenly pronounced as "ZEEBz" or "Zee-bees". -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 16:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Curious name... You wouldn't happen to have based your name off of me, would you? Mr. Anon 18:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I always confuse your guys names, I can never tell them apart. -Sylux X RE: SOPA No, they really did recall SOPA yesterday, in the attempt to have more time to rewrite it and make a bill that doesn't piss off the entire internet. http://www.eurasiareview.com/21012012-sopa-death-celebrated-as-us-congress-recalls-anti-piracy-acts/ The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, but you'd be seriously paranoid to take it down and would simply piss people off. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mobile Site Must Die Not exactly much I can do. I don't use cell phones and the like. Talk to wikia staff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : . Though you could try looking in your preferences to make it so you never enter the mobile version. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Upper right hand corner of the page, hover over your name. There should be something saying My preferences. Or you could just use . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "Images" template Just a reminder: always place the template at the top of pages that are in need of images, like Dark Luminoth and Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Torvus Bog) for example. Thank you. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Article Neutrality Articles are to take a neutral stance on things. Please don't insert whether you think one theory is more likely than another. Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :You could look at the ship thing a number of ways. You were actually the first person I heard to suggest it was DS. I personally don't think it is DS because she doesn't seem to be the space ship type, especially considering she could just float through space. And DS is a really boring villain, and I don't hope she returns. :The request system is a formal process. Wikitroid:Requests for Access is the page for making requests. He states he intends to run at some point. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Dark Samus is just a clone. She isn't even an interesting clone. She is merely PHAZON Samus. Big whoop, she has a cool design. And if you think about it, she is simply a mere pawn to Phaaze. The SA-X was far better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) For future reference... There is a list of people who have rollback here, and a list of admins here. The most active are myself, RoyboyX and MarioGalaxy2433g5. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 00:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Under Royboy's proposal which is likely to pass, your signature would be in violation. Because you are a prominent user here, I thought it best to inform you so that you aren't forced to adopt a sig you don't like later. Mr. Anon 02:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Can you tell me what it says in the signature section of your preferences, ? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Image template Rather than adding Category:Pages in need of images to pages in need of images, please add the images template to the top of the page. You can do so by adding if you are using the code/source editor, or by going to the section of the editor that says templates, click add other template, and click "Images", if you are using the visual editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :BTW: I remember you supporting Roy for adminship. You might want to comment here. And I recommend keeping an eye on to keep up with these kinds of things. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Bumping this to reiterate this. You did it again here. Remember, most of the article maintenance categories are associated with a template, and should only be used through that template and not added directly to the article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Perma Ban I traditionally don't do perma-bans. If I ban him forever, I would either have to ban his IP forever, potentially blocking innocent people sharing his address, or not block the IP and allow him to create a new account tomorrow. Most users don't come back after their blocks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :When I said "Most dedicated user" I wasn't kidding. Though, if you care about the site, you are more likely to return. The vandal obviously doesn't care about the site. :The wiki was started in 2005 as mentioned on Wikitroid:About. I personally joined in 2007, not long after the release of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Watermarks We generally discourage uploading images that are watermarked, meaning, images that have a symbol of a website on them (like the green and white mdb on Metroid Database artwork, or NextGenerationWalkthroughs, or My Cheats. Try to find a screenshot without a watermark, if this is not possible, try asking someone else (such as me) to do so, or use the Images tag on whatever page. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images Galleries are usually for when we have too many images on a page then we have space for, if they don't fit anywhere in the article (example, it wouldn't make sense to place the Metroid Prime 2 promotional cookie anywhere), or if people are just being lazy. What to do depends on the article. If the gallery is there for a specific purpose (usually concept art), don't remove any images from it. For the Echoes article, I'd recommend looking around the site for images. You can add more, there is no reason not to. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I meant you can add more images to the article. You don't have to upload your own, you can look around the site for some. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Is it legal? It is legal. I recommend checking out whatever guidelines they have on it. However, anything beyond using the article as a reference or to get images is probably discouraged. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Hey, you haven't been on for a long time. Is everything good? Sylux X 14:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow. This might tick you off, but I can't find enough to do, lol. Sylux X 19:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, as old as my hair and a little older than my teeth. Another lame joke. But actually, I'm turning 14 in june. Sylux X 21:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Do you have trilogy? Sylux X 21:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Just looking for someone to exchange credits (vouchers) with. In D.C., where I live, most don't even know what Metroid is, let alone own Trilogy. Sylux X 02:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I gotta check. I got almost all of the vouchers. When I get my number, I'll leave it on your page. Sylux X 14:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Must be an east coast thing... the only thing people talk about at my school is Call of Duty and sex. -_- Sylux X 15:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, no no. I live at the east coast and that is all the people talk about at my school too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :HA! Mine too! User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) So I'm not the only person who doesn't worship COD! Sylux X 19:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) (COD has corrupted our society.) Ooh, that's tough. Probably 2 things: You know the Metroid Labs on Elysia? Well, when you open the door at the entrence, a body that had been mauled by a Metroid pops up behind a door and faids before my eyes. I first played Corruption when I was nine, and I saw this at 10:00 in my friends basement (Him and I are the only people in D.C. who know what Metroid is and that Samus is not Male or a robot) and he was 8. I must have cried for an hour after that, lol. The other time was when I was playing Echoes, and one of my Autistic brother's friends (He really is Autistic, not trying to be mean) asked me why "That Covenant Elite" (Who was a Dark Commando, bad memories) is getting sucked into another dimension (DarkBurst). His friend didn't have Autism, so it made me even angrier. Wait.. how is that scary? Ah. Who cares. I had to spit it out sooner or later. Sylux X 19:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I had just turned 9, and I was in my basment at 10:00... and my parents weren't home.. Actually, my parents aren't in the millitary... my mom is a property manager and my dad is on the SWAT team. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Airport SWAT. He also trains others when there isn't some dilusional guy with illegal cargo. Also, check the bottom of my page... it's only mechanical areas though. May the Light of Aether guide you. 19:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I heard that they are putting them in surgically o_0. Pat down ain't going to fix that. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 12:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: What'd I Miss? Roy abused sockpuppets in an attempt to gain power. That is NOT something that flies well with people... That is something that shouldn't go unpunished. IDK why he saw you as a threat. Maybe to his desire to merge with Metroid Wiki perhaps? Either that, or he saw you as an annoying n00b, but there isn't much threat to that... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I realized what you did: You asked Roy to help on ASW. Roy said no, because he had an enemy there, then, you proceeded to ask THE VERY ENEMY IN QUESTION, the one who was "helping" Roy in the recent coup that got him banned, why Roy had bad blood with the place. Ironically, if you had looked at the top of that very talkpage, you would have found part of the conflict between Roy and Insurgence. I actually sorta laughed when I first saw that. Roy really hates it when people are nosy towards his past. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::About Sylux, he is a bit inexperienced at the moment. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's true. I honestly have no plans for becoming an admin. Personally, I don't really want new users coming to me to ask questions... ;) :::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Trust me, Roy's conflicts won't be a problem... :::No, thank you. I really appreciate it when I hear comments like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Roy I was talking to Roy on IRC yesterday, and he wanted to appologize. He wasn't sure if you would have supported the merge or not. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :He is getting a review after one year. I shortened his term last time and that didn't work out well. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::He tried to prevent The Exterminator from becoming admin using sockpuppetry, and planned to get rid of me and FastLizard4 (who can be extremely helpful at times). He is being PUNISHED. I'm not going to let him back in until he learns his lesson. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::We gave him far too many chances. There is nothing he can do to get me to trust him again. I don't feel he should ever be allowed to return. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 04:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Bob for mascot While I'm at it... Please vote at Wikitroid:Requests for Comment on whether Bob should become the new mascot of wikitroid (whatever that means). Also vote on any other requests. (This is Wikitroid's policy writing system) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) FAQ If you can think of any suggestions for our FAQ, can you leave them on Wikitroid talk:FAQ? Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, can you think of any questions that should possibly be answered on that page? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) In case Roy tries to email you Roy told me he wants to talk to you via email, but if you care to listen him (you don't have to care) please tell me what he says (use email or another method of communication). I need to know if he tries to plan something. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, already gave it to him... He has nothing against you and hasn't sent me a virus yet. Or FL, who he likes the least. :Yeah, I was actually admin there at one point. I was actually admin of 15 wikis at once... but I resigned on all but four (now 5 because of Metroid Answers, an extension of Wikitroid), because I couldn't devote enough attention to them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Roy not liking everybody, that is nothing new, but it totally is not going to help him get unblocked any time soon. I actually know what project he is refering to, but I thought that was finished? It is the one on his user page I think. I figured he was going to try to get you make edits for him... don't do anything you don't feel like doing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::lol, maybe he shouldn't have tried stabbing people in the back. That isn't exactly a way to get people to like you, you know? I don't hate him, I just think he has some serious issues. :::On AdmiralSakai's user page, there was a list of pages to be investigated on how really necessary they are to the wiki. Roy was a part in the discussions, and I was too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Is Roy pissed at me? I don't have any contact with him anyomre, so I don't know. :::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::And please tell him I don't hate him. Thanks. :::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. :::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing Maybe missing wasn't the right choice.... You can erase your name and such. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Going and Going I'm prtty sure it is. It's like the Ice Climbers in Brawl, if the Woman dies, no KO. It the man dies, they both do. Same Idea. Speaking of which, what's your friend code. User:Sylux X 14:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's at the bottom of my userpage... but I lost the cartridge. For the 3rd time. It's the ony DS game I ever lose for some reason. Anyway, look at the bottom of my page. User:Sylux X 15:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That was my 3rd replacement. D: Anyway: Read here User:Sylux X 20:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo I found my MPH Cart. Finally. User:Sylux X 00:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Roy ban I set the block length as 120 years, but he will get a block review in march. However, Roy has made his very best efforts to make sure he stays blocked in the meantime. Two examples: trying to get around his readban on FastLizard4's site and pestering me with emails. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't I already give you the reason? Roy planned a coup with one of his worst enemies (who actually didn't want Roy to succeed at all, and was the person who told us about it in the first place). Roy planned to have Metroid Wiki and Wikitroid merged, get rid of several current admins (including FastLizard4, Exterminator, and myself), become bureaucrat, and do anti-wikia stuff. He used sockpuppets to interfere with The Exterminator's request for bureaucrat, something that would get you in huge trouble by itself. He also had taken the Loudclaw account to scare off this one anonymous editor who was planning on joining, but was under the age limit, simply because Roy thought he was pro-wikia. I'd like you to know that since you haven't talked to Roy on IRC, you don't have any clue what he is really like. Roy... complained about everything. He complained that I was doing things too slowly, he complained I was too neutral, he complained about everything. Roy is NOT a pleasant person to talk to. We tried to be patient with him, but then that event happened and it showed that he wasn't worth our patience. :Honestly, it depends. If they aren't actually vandals, but a contributor with major issues, then they might get a review. Who exactly are you refering to? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::He wasn't that good... he had more quantity than quality. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey MG, I looked at Ex's request, what was so bad about the volcano thing? Fang 01:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Derecho Did you lose your power? I lost mine for like 4 days... Sylux X 13:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it hit me, but I only lost power for like a couple minutes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :You kidding me? We had the same thing happen to us. My upstairs level has more damaging air than Dark Aether, do to my brother's extreme shoes. XD Last year, a 20 foot tree fell on my neighbor's house. She spent all year cutting down her trees down so it wouldn't happen again, and then our tree fell on her house during the storm. It smashed the roof incredibly. So tragic, but so ironic. :Sylux X 17:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::A couple of the images that have his name attached were merely better versions of things previously uploaded. I remember that we went through a bunch of images. Probably not a lot, but at least a couple. ::There is also the fact that interaction on wikis is inevitable. Unless you are simply correcting typos, you are going to discuss your decisions. You are going to have to explain why you wrote things a certain way if somebody questions it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Suggested Solution Roy is NOT getting an early review. I gave him an early review the last time he was blocked (Roy gets blocked frequently, but Roy keeps upping the ante), and do you know what happened? He tried to stab me in the back. He should have thought about that before getting plotting a conspiracy. This punishment DOES fit the crime. And if he is banned him permanently, oh well. There was a time before Roy. Besides, Roy has NO chance of passing an early review. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :As for the rest of it, we'll get there when we get there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Roy's behavior during his block and at the review will determine what will happen. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll be frank with you. If you want to talk about what would happen if Roy was unblocked, talk to someone else. I'm simply not giving him another chance. I was very involved in the last review. That WAS the last chance he would get from me, and he blew it spectacularly. I was kind enough to tell him he is getting a review next March, but I'm not extending my generousity any further. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Friend Vouchers Tell me about it bro. Anyway, I have like 15...I don't know how to get mine though... do you know how? Sylux X 21:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, get on IRC. Sylux X 22:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Email I don't really want to give it out over the internet... Sylux X 22:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Sylux X 22:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Where I've been F-Zero GX, IRC, etc. Sylux X 23:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure did. Gimme a sec, I'm gonna apply for rollback. Thoughts? Sylux X 00:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I got rejected... you'd have a better chance then me for sure. I have about 15... I think. Sylux X 00:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :FL probably fixed it in the final version. Look at the edit history to see how he submitted it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:50, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::And we don't use the wikia chat feature because we would have less control over it. And a lot less features (like the helpful RC feed). You could PROBABLY find an ap or something that'll function as an IRC client. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request Rejected? For all requests for user rights, rollback, patroller, sysop, or bureaucrat, as well as any other user rights we may implement in the future, we require that all users closely follow the directions to correctly submit their request. And that's all Sylux X did wrong. For requesting rollback, the instructions are found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :He changed it slightly because Sylux didn't use the form. The form allows b'crats to easily mark as accepted or declined. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::And yes, there is probably an app. IRC is a common method of communication. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Granted! Per your request, you have been granted rollback rights. Just remember to only use rollback only for reverting vandalism; for everything else, you should still use the (undo) button (while, of course, adding the reason for the undo in the edit summary). Remember that using rollback automatically marks the rolled-back edit and your rollback as patrolled. Poke me on wiki or come on IRC if you have any questions. Happy rollbacking, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gratitude and a Question Firstly, no problem, we're happy to have you on the rollback team. And I don't see anything wrong with users conducting polls on blogs, so have at it! Happy editing, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:You're a Fan? Hey, I never knew you were a Whovian! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I am! I recently finished decorating my bedroom door to look like the Tardis. Apologies for the huge size, i don't know how to hotlink stuff well lol. I can't wait for series 7, the bbc are taking their time! http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o536/Hellkaiserryo12/DSCF2531.jpg [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Consistency I honestly have no idea if Sakamoto will even work on the next metroid game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I completely forgot to respond. There is no chance that Samus would be the same way in the next game. Even if Sakamoto wanted her that way, there is no chance of it happening. Nintendo wouldn't allow it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) talk back 11:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) response to your message Hai!! 11:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) talkback 09:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RfD Since you are an active contributor here, I thought you might like to take a look at the Monster statue RfD when you next get the chance. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Click this link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9DsAsjuA7Y It will change your life. 06:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What's happening F-Zero GX, constant visits from family, upcoming school. Grr.... I'm turning into you. D: Sylux X 20:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You were really busy for a long time too. Sylux X 21:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Either Super, Fusion or Zero Mission. First, play Super, than Zero Mission, then Fusion. You'll adjust to the controls better this way. Sylux X 20:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there's been some vandalizing on the other wiki. I tried to fix but I'm pretty sure i only made it worse. http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid%3A_Avenger&diff=6478&oldid=6446 Can you revert it to that please? thanks. RfC I noticed you talked about opposing some of the cosplayer pages here. They are the source of a discussion which you can find here if you'd like to take part. --Mr. Anon (talk) 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) IRC You should get on, unless you're using an iTouch like you usually do. Sylux X 20:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) A: As predicted. B: That's good. Sylux X 20:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Now I know what to expect. XD Sylux X 21:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Whatever the section title was Nope. The only 2D game that does is Super. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Short and to the point: meh. Going about my daily grind of editing and blade construction. Sylux X 23:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A hobby of mine. Not distrubuting to terrosrists. XD Sylux X 23:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) How come? Sylux X 23:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh. XD I'm getting a new GBA micro, as my old one was submerged in the ocean in Mexico. Anyway, I recommend Zero Mission over Fusion. It's preference, though. Sylux X 00:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I went swimming while it was in my pocket. :( I still have my GBA and SP, though. Anyway, Fusion is more fast paced. And only a few enemies, like rippers, can be frozen. Only enemies with a ton of health. Sylux X 00:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, my F-Zero GP legend cart was in my GBA and came out fine. And yes, Space Pirates do, as they take 2 Pasma shots. XD Sylux X 00:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Uh. After Plasma in Zero Mission, everything does pretty much die. The good news is that you will also have space jump at that point. In Fusion you use Ice Missiles instead. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Two merge pages Can you comment here and here? --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you comment here? --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you comment here? --Mr. Anon (talk) 03:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you comment here? --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Urgent Question Yes, it is possible. What you'll want to do is, assuming that you're trying to block by username, go the person's userpage and click the "block" button as you would normally. From there, fill out the expiry and reason parameters as you would normally too. The trick is in the checkboxes at the bottom of the form; make sure that the checkboxes "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from" and "Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address" are unchecked. The rest of the checkboxes you can set/unset as you desire for the block. Importantly, though, note that this will allow the target of your block to simply log out and continue doing whatever it is they're doing wrong, so you may have to set a second block on the IP address alone if that happens (in which case, also make sure that the same two checkboxes are unchecked so that you block the IP address only). Let me know if you need any more help, and I'm also on IRC if you want to get in touch with me. Good luck! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Best of luck fighting of the vandals - remember, I'm here if you need any help - and a happy belated New Year to you too! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually, if you ban the IP like I noted above (unchecking the same two checkboxes), it will ban only the IP. You could even set the "prevent account creation" checkbox on the block against the IP so no new accounts can be created from it, but the bureaucrat should still be able to edit unfettered from his already-existing account. As for other ideas, how old is said younger sister? Unauthorized access to any computer system, even if you "know" the password, is criminal in most (all?) countries, so I guess you could use that as a last resort if said little sister is above the age of majority (usually 18). Other technical means could include the bureaucrat physically removing the keyboard from the computer (if possible) or shutting down and unplugging the computer (and removing the battery if a laptop) to prevent use at all. Failing that, I'm not sure, except perhaps creating a very strong password. For that matter, if the little sister is getting in to the computer with a very high accuracy, it is possible she installed a keylogger device, so advise the bureaucrat to check the computer's USB/FireWire ports for any devices that he doesn't recognize. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: An Acceptable Course of action? Unless your wiki has a different setup, I believe that only Wikia Staff can demote bureaucrats. At least this is certainly how it is on Wikitroid. However, I am, well, rather incredulous at the story, and at this point to give any decent advise I really need to see what's going on. Aside from that, I'd say that this bureaucrat needs to unplug every computer he's not using in his house and hide all the keyboards somewhere where his sister cannot physically reach them. And how old is this sister? Can't he just tell his parents and have them do something about it? And like I said, failing all else, he could tell his sister that he's going to call the police on her, since subverting the security of a computer system and unauthorized access to said system is criminal in most places. Should it come down to the need to create sockpuppet bureaucrats, I think it should be fine as long as you aren't trying to hide the fact that you're sockpuppeting and only using them for that purpose. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) For that, not really. I don't remember how much Wikia modified the MediaWiki software, but in vanilla and WMF versions of MediaWiki, email confirmation is optional to logging in. Yeah, you need to do it to send emails to other people and have emails sent to you, but you don't need it to log in, and you can send yourself a new confirmation email by logging in and clicking the button in your preferences. That said, remember to check your spam box, and also give it some time; Wikia's mailer can be really slow sometimes for some reason. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Update Well, Roy has starting hanging around on IRC, but other than that, not much. It all depends on the other admins, really. TheMG {talk/ } 22:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi its BlueKraid My IP adress changed. 09:43, October 23, 2013 (UTC)